Drabbles Fullmetal Alchemist
by Wayya
Summary: Tous mes drabbles sur FMA. Pour l'instant, je rassemble ceux éparpillés sur mon LiveJournal, puis je passerai aux inédits. Attendez–vous à des styles très divers, des mises à jours erratiques, et plein de requêtes.
1. Mission

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : gabriela.gosden  
Personnages/Pairing : Roy x Ed  
Thème/Prompt : aucun  
Genre : léger shonen-ai, humour  
Warnings : aucun

* * *

**Mission**

« Vraiment, Fullmetal, tu me déçois beaucoup.  
- C'est votre faute, aussi. Vraiment, mais quelle idée de donner une mission pareille?  
- Allez, je meurs d'envie d'entendre la suite de ton rapport.  
- "Séduire la fille de l'Alchimiste Semeur de Veuves pour récupérer ses notes de recherches et s'assurer qu'il prépare bien un coup d'Etat", quelle blague ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt appelé la mission "S'infiltrer en pleine nuit dans le laboratoire secret du Semeur de Veuves, dézinguer quelques chimères, affronter l'alchimiste en question dans une bataille apocalyptique, avant de se faire tuer par Al pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés" ? On aurait gagné du temps.  
- Voilà qui fort succinctement résumé, » fit Roy, l'air déçu. « Et la fille alors ?  
- Aaargh ! » cria Ed de frustration. « Vous _saviez_ que la mission était bidon, vous aviez déjà les preuves de sa culpabilité, ou sinon je ne me serais pas retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un régiment dans le sous-sol du labo ! Vous vouliez juste me tourner en ridicule, pas vrai ?  
- Ce n'était pourtant pas une mission si difficile…  
- J'aurais voulu vous y voir, vous… En fait, non. Oubliez-ça. »  
Roy se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour venir à côté de son subordonné, tout en parlant, l'air innocent. « Il suffit de s'approcher d'elle en faisant preuve d'assurance, avec un sourire enjôleur – un peu comme le mien en ce moment…  
- Mais c'était une _fille_ ! Je… Elle gloussait, et… elle me regardait bizarrement… en jouant avec ses cheveux… Les _chimères_ de ce type étaient plus faciles à aborder. »  
Roy ignora la remarque boudeuse.  
« …Et là, tu te penches vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux, » fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Subitement, Ed ne trouva rien à répondre.  
« Et très, très lentement, tu glisses ton visage vers son oreille et tu lui murmures une invitation… _Je crois qu'il faudra que je te donne des cours, Fullmetal_, » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Ed.  
Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour agir comme s'il n'était pas en train de rougir.  
« Pff, c'est ridicule, » lâcha-t-il. « Personne ne se ferait avoir par un truc comme ça. »  
Mais il se pencha néanmoins à son tour vers Mustang pour lui murmurer dans le cou : « _Dès que je vous aurai pardonné votre sale tour._ »


	2. Les apparences

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : lulu-olw  
Personnages/Pairing : Riza x Winry  
Thème/Prompt : Glace  
Genre : yuri  
Warnings : spoilers pour les parents de Winry

* * *

**Les apparences**

Elle a juré de consacrer sa vie à protéger un homme. Ce même homme est l'assassin de mes parents.

On devrait sûrement… je sais pas, moi, devenir ennemies jurées. Dans un roman ou dans un film, j'essaierais de me venger tandis qu'elle essaierait de m'en empêcher. Seulement, dans la vraie vie, les choses ne sont jamais toutes noires ou toutes blanches et je me sais incapable de la haïr.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé qu'elle était exactement tout ce que je détestait. Une militaire, plus froide que n'importe quel métal ou automail. Je me suis dit qu'elle venait m'arracher ceux qui étaient tout comme mes frères, après m'avoir pris mes parents. Mais petit à petit, j'ai appris à la connaître et à apprécier son dévouement et sa loyauté, toutes les qualités humaines qu'elle a volontairement mises de côté pour servir son idéal. Je la respecte… et peut-être un peu plus aussi.

Je voudrais être celle qui ferait fondre cette armure de glace et révèlerait la femme vulnérable qui se cache derrière…


	3. L'appel

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : un concours fini depuis longtemps  
Personnages/Pairing : Lust  
Thème/Prompt : Homoncule  
Genre : poème  
Warnings : aucun

* * *

**L'appel  
**  
Paresseuse, je tue de loin, fuis tout lien, je me sauve.  
Tout est silence et je songe : depuis quand suis-je ainsi ?  
Depuis quand mon coeur est-il plus froid que mes yeux mauves ?  
J'ai aimé pourtant, mais c'était dans une autre vie. 

J'envie ces humains qui pensent que tout leur est acquis,  
Je convoite leur bonheur et j'ai faim de leur tendresse,  
Cependant l'amour est un luxe qui m'est interdit.  
J'ai l'orgueil d'être belle, mais à quoi bon sans caresses ?

Alors la colère me prend, je veux être vivante !  
Mais je ne sais pas créer la vie, rien que l'ôter,  
Et il ne me reste plus que des serres sanglantes,  
Et tant de sanglots. J'implore, qui pourra m'aider ?


	4. L'autre Lust

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : laisser mon empreinte dans le crack internetien  
Personnages/Pairing : Gargamel et la Schtroumpfette  
Thème/Prompt : aucun  
Genre : cross-over, crack  
Warnings : c'est juste un petit délire né d'une discussion entre ylg et moi. Comme au départ la Schtroumpfette est un être créé artificiellement pour tromper les Schtroumpfs…

* * *

**L'autre Lust**

Gargamel sentait son destin lui échapper. Il avait déjà eu une longue vie, avait accumulé plus de connaissances et de pouvoir qu'aucun autre être humain, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir sa fin s'approcher. N'étant pas du genre à se plier aux décisions d'autrui, y compris celles des entités abstraites telles que Dieu ou la Mort, il décida de transgresser le plus grand des interdits et d'acquérir la vie éternelle.

Dans sa jeunesse, Gargamel avait beaucoup voyagé ; il avait notamment passé un certain temps dans un lointain pays comme l'apprenti d'un homme, un barbu avec de longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, versé dans l'art de l'Alchimie. Le dernier jour de son apprentissage, l'homme lui avait révélé le secret de l'immortalité : la Pierre Philosophale. Celle-ci nécessitait de sacrifier des milliers d'innocents, mais Gargamel n'en avait pas les moyens, sinon l'envie. Heureusement, il existait un substitut : une créature légendaire, rarement observée par l'Homme, bleue et minuscule. Un Schtroumpf.

Seulement, ces créatures s'avérèrent plus rusées que prévu, et il lui fallut recourir lui aussi à la tromperie. Par une nuit orageuse de mauvais augure, il rassembla les éléments nécessaires à la création d'un Homoncule. « Argile, 25 g. Eau, 10 cl. Calcium, 0.1 g… »

Puis il performa le rituel.

---

La première chose que vit Lust à son éveil fut le visage de son créateur. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, dû au lourd tribut qu'il avait payé, mais elle ne ressentait pas d'inquiétude pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle était une abomination de la nature, mais elle ne ressentait ni honte, ni dégoût. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait éprouver de haine envers l'homme qui l'avait animée uniquement pour se servir d'elle et la manipuler.

« Si j'obtiens la Pierre Philosophale, je pourrai facilement te rendre totalement humaine. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me ramener un Schtroumpf, » avait-il dit, et, mensonge ou pas, à présent elle sillonnait la forêt à la recherche de ce peuple mythique. Et une fois celui-ci trouvé, rien ne saurait la détourner de sa mission. Elle jouerait les ingénues pour gagner leur confiance, mais elle leur arracherait le cœur, littéralement s'il le fallait. Son apparence était faite pour séduire, mais ses ongles étaient faits pour tuer, et elle savait qu'elle ne ressentirait pas de remord à les trahir.

Un nom de nunuche pour aller avec son personnage… _Schtroumpfette, ce sera parfait._ Un sourire venimeux déforma les traits de Lust tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas.


	5. Maladresse

_Ces drabbles sont ouverts aux requêtes : laissez-moi une review ou un mail avec le(s) personnage(s)/pairing(s) voulu(s) ainsi qu'un thème ou un prompt, et je vous écrierait un drabble, aussi vite que mon inspiration et mon emploi du temps me le permettront._

Pour : ylg  
Personnages/Pairing : Paninya/Winry  
Thème/Prompt : clé  
Genre : yuri  
Warnings : aucun

* * *

**Maladresse**

C'était un accident, non ? Winry était en train de réviser son automail, et en se penchant pour attraper la clé à molette qui traînait juste là, elle a effleuré sa poitrine. Paninya ne quitte pas sa mécanicienne des yeux, mais cette dernière fuit son regard. Un silence gêné s'installe, Winry rougit. C'est sûr, il y a quelque chose !

Un geste hâtif de Winry envoie une décharge de douleur dans tout son corps, et Paninya se recroqueville. Elle entend à peine les excuses, mais la sensation des bras qui la tiennent à la fois fermement et maladroitement lui semble exquise, et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle coupe la profusion de mots d'un baiser. Peut-être que cette fois ce sera plus clair…


End file.
